The Challenge
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: The challenge is: Pick a Playlist. Put it on shuffle. The first ten songs you go through, right a short story for each. And don't cheat by skipping the songs! Short Oneshots! Pairings: Find out by reading! Rated T just to be safe


**So I was reading a Sasuhina Fanfic that was a challenge. I decided hey why not give it a try! So this is how this happened. Ok so the challenge is: Pick a Playlist. Put it on shuffle. The first ten songs you go through, right a short story for each. And don't cheat by skipping the songs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. -sighs sadly- **

* * *

**1. Rockstar by Nickelback**

I hate waiting in long lines to get into clubs. Not being able to get respect from anyone. It's quite annoying. I rarely complain. I want to trade my life for fortune and fame. Yes I, Hinata Hyuga, wants to become a rockstar. I would cut my hair and change my name to Hina Hyu. I'm going to have washed up singers writing all my songs. And I'll sing them every night to get it right. I'll be hanging with all the stars in the brightest clubs. Yeah, I want to be a rockstar.

**2. Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye**

Walking hand in hand with my new boyfriend, we past Naruto. Our eyes meet for a brief moment. We used to date back in highschool until senior year. He told me we didn't make a cute couple and he rather stay friends. After the break up he stopped talking to me. He ignored me completely and acted as if I didn't exist. I was broken for a while until I met Gaara. He treated me the way **_he_** never had. Gaara made me feel wanted and beautiful while **_he_** made me feel unimportant. Now a days when I see you looking at me I smile and laugh in my head that you are just somebody I used to know.

**3. This Is Halloween resang by Panic! at the Disco**

_"It's Halloween... Do you want to go trick or treating?" _Huffed my red hair boyfriend.

_"Gaara I don't know. Neji and Sasuke tells me the pumpkin king scares older kids if they trick or treat."_ I mumbled. Gaara chuckled and kissed my forehead.

_"Well then we should keep an eye out for him and the boogeyman." _I rolled my eyes and smiled at him._ "Let's go scare Neji and Sasuke then?" _I nodded and followed him out the door.

_"Neji is scared of clowns."_ I whispered with a wicked grin on my face.

**4. Bottoms Up by Trez songs**

I watched Gaara dance with her. That damn red hair stole my girl. Well she wasn't my girl to begin with. Oh great now he's taking her to the bar. My girl giggles at what he says and blushes. He orders their drinks and says something that sounds like _'Bottoms up.'_. I frown. That should be me with her. That should have been my girl drunkly telling off dumbs bimbos to keep them away from me. But no, that damn red head stole everything from me.

**5. 21 Guns by Greenday**

I held the sobbing girl in my arms. I felt heartbroken. She just burst through my house crying her eyes out. She tells me that blonde bastard broke her heart by dumping her for her bestfriend, Sakura. I once told her that nothing's worth fighting for if its not worth dying for. She responds back to me that everything wasn't meant to last and smiles at me. I just smile and kiss her forehead. She mutters she's in ruins and she gives up the fight to find love. I pulled her up to me so that we are now looking into each others eyes. I tell her to stop it and kiss her on her lips.

**6. Paint It Black resang by Vanessa Carlton**

I laugh crazily as I skip around my room throwing everything that isn't black out of my room. I made it clear to him, my friends, and family that my heart is black like my love. I know I'll just fade away into the darkness now that my world is black. Such a beautiful color black is. I chuckled and walk out of my house wearing nothing but black. As I walk through the village, I kept getting stares of confusion. I just grimace at all the colors that weren't black. One day, I swear I'm going to paint this world black as night. Black as my soul.

**7. Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I can't help but cry when I remember her smiles, her laughter, and her kisses. I wiped my tears away. I once told her everything will be okay because I would never let her fall. That I'll be there forever. I once told her that she is my true love, my whole life. She asked me why shouldn't I walk away and through your heart away like everyone else. I kissed her and told her to use me as she will because I'm her guardian angel and I'll stand up with her forever even if saving her sends me to heaven. And for once I kept my promise. I saved her.

**8. Ready To Run By Dixie Chicks**

I was ready. Unlike all the other times, I was ready. I was ready to run. To run from it all. I was ready to run from my arrange marriage, my boyfriend, my family to have fun. I don't understand why love is important. I'm just ready to have fun and live my life. I ready to run from the looks the boys give me. Ready to run from my father when he says I look good in white. I'm just ready to run from this village and live my life. I'm excited to have fun and not worry about love. I have my whole life to look for love. Until that day I'm gonna run and have fun.

**9. Choose Your Fate by Escape The Fate**

They surrounded. Each one had a weapon. Each one ready to pounce and kill me. Then one steps up holding a cloak and a ring for me.

_"Choose your_ _fate." _The red hair man whispers as every begins to repeat his words. I hesitate not knowing whether to choose life with the Akatsuki or death.

**10. You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance by A Day To Remember**

I stepped back into that dreaded school and looked around. As I walked by, I heard the girls whispering things about me. Calling me a monster. The guys just smile and call me their friends. I roll my eyes and walk passed them not caring. I stopped in my tracks when I spotted her. Hinata Hyuga turned around and looked at me. Her frowned turned into a huge smile. I knew she wanted to come to me but was held back by that damn Uchiha. He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her away. I glared at the floor and cursed. He stole her from me for the last time. I'll make sure he wont steal her from me the next time. Later that night, I walked towards the Uchiha's house with a gun. I snuck into his room and and shot him. I smiled and told him as he laid dying on his bathroom floor '_You should have killed me when you had the chance.'_

* * *

**I was extremely happy to get 9 out the ten songs I like. To be honest I don't even know how Bottoms up is in my iPod! well this was a bit of a challenge for me especially number 9. That song is only like a minute long and the lyrics are Choose Your Fate. Okay well some of the songs you know exactly who the person is because I stated their names or gave the person away by some clues. If you could guess who the main character(s) are and guess correctly, then I'll write a one-shot dedicated to you based off your favorite pairing. Well anyway please review! Reviews make me Happy! ^.^**

**~Rose**


End file.
